The present invention relates to an improvement in a facsimile apparatus.
Recently, efforts have been made in the miniaturization of and reduction in price of the facsimile apparatus.
In the conventional facsimile apparatus, a read head for reading information to be transmitted from a paper surface and a record head for recording the received information on a paper surface are individually disposed within the apparatus. Therefore, this inhibits attempts towards the miniaturization of the facsimile apparatus, since many parts are used, resulting in a limitation of a reduction in cost.
The facsimile apparatus according to the present invention is characterized in that a read head for reading information to be transmitted from a paper surface and a record head for recording a received information on the paper surface are made integral with each other.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.